The Letter
by Morgana-le-Fai
Summary: When Sherlock leaves a letter on John's bed one evening before a case he has no idea what he has set in motion. Will he find love with the doctor or will John reject him. Read and find out and please take some time to review, rating will probably go up as story progresses. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**This is a collaboration between myself and the wonderful TheArmada1. It will be a long story we hope and your opinions would be greatly appreciated. So we estimate that it will be updated every week or two. Anyway enough from me. Read and review.**

**ALSO DISCLAIMER FOR THE _WHOLE _ WORK. NEITHER OF US ARE THE BRILLIANT ACD OR EVEN MOFFAT AND THE BBC. WE MAKE _NO MONEY_ FROM THIS SO DON'T SUE US. THANKS! :D**

* * *

_My dearest_ _John_

_I'm not even sure writing this letter was/is a good idea, but here goes nothing, I pray you don't hate me once I'm through. I think I'm in love with you. I'm not 100% sure, and even if I was I know nothing will happen between us because you my dear friend are not that way inclined and I would most likely end up destroying our friendship, and that friendship means more to me than anything else in the world. And yet when you smile at me, say I'm smart, chose to spend time with me, it makes me feel special and warm and I can't really describe it. I yearn for your company, companionship, conversation, everything and anything with you._

_I told you once I thought I might be asexual, but I believe that is false. I can act well enough not to draw suspicion but both you and Mycroft know that I'll struggle to find anyone else I can be this close to. If you don't feel the same, which is, highly likely, I will understand but I hope that won't stop you from being my friend. Knowing you are happy, safe and enjoying yourself with whomever you want (even Mary or Sarah) is enough for me so long as I have your friendship._

_I am a coward for not telling you all this to your face and I fear to read over this in case I try to edit it because the bare honest truth is what you deserve John. _

_You are my best and truest friend, nobody understands me and gets where I am coming from like you do. You make me laugh even when I'm feeling at my lowest. You put up with my violin at all hours, follow me to most cases and ease my boredom when I am without a case. Every minute I spend with you is treasured by me. You are the closest thing to a soul mate I think I'll ever have. You are compassionate, loyal, just, generous, brave and above all handsome and intelligent and my greatest friend. _

_If you are disturbed/disgusted by my confession I'll understand, merely text me and tell me it's the end. I hope we can still be friends because I won't try anything, you know that. Besides, if I can go a year or so without acting on it then it will be fine right? Nothing has to change! Please._

_I'm sorry I'm babbling now. Just know that I love you John, truly madly deeply forever and always. Moreover, I am sorry for taking the coward's way out and writing you a letter to tell you._

_My truest regards as I remain ever faithfully yours, _

_S_herlock _H_olmes

* * *

**Okay so what did you think of my heartfelt letter? Our story stems from this letter of course so if you like it then please follow it and we promise to have this updated soon.  
In the meantime why not check out our other stories.  
Cookies for reviewers too! ***nom nom*  
Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reading

**Okay well the response to the Letter has been so good we decided to post the second chapter a bit early. It is short too but the chapter lengths will get longer, we just wanted to give everyone something as a thank you and in response to the reviews. So enjoy. Also a huge thanks to our first reviewers, ****Merwholockian1112** **and a guest.  
**_Now without further ado._

* * *

As John returned home from yet another demanding day of work, he entered to an empty flat. No sign of Sherlock. Perhaps he was on a case, which he hadn't informed John of just yet. Walking through to his bedroom to get ready for a relaxed night in he was worthy of, he noticed a neatly folded letter on the centre of his bed. Curiously, he picked it up, examining his name on the front. It was quite clearly Sherlock's scrawly handwriting. Well, obvious to John anyway. The doctor's eyes furrowed as he began to read though. He wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting, but this was not it. Never had he seen/read/heard Sherlock being so open, so vulnerable. Yet as he continued to read the emotional letter, John couldn't help the smile that grew on his concentrated face. Finishing it, he felt himself grinning like the idiot he was.  
**I got your letter. JW**

Sherlock was sitting in the Diogenes. After finishing the letter he had headed out for his newest case hoping with a bit of luck that it would be mildly interesting at least, sadly it had been a rather disappointingly easy 5 and did nothing to aid his plan of being out late. He had been worried about returning home straight after the case, worried John might confronted him before leaving for good, and so he had retreated to his brother's 'social club' for some alcohol and quiet contemplation. Seeing his phone light up he lifted it, read the message and then taking a breath he hit reply and sent the other man a text back nervously.

**Oh, good. Well what did you think? SH**

He then set his phone back down, requested another brandy and waited for a reply.

* * *

**Yes we know it is not much ****_but_**** the next chapter will be posted on **_Sunday_**so stay tuned and follow, follow, follow.**

**And in the meantime why not check out some of our other fanfiction.**

**Oh and can we just say to all who are following this please take some time just to write us a short review to let us know what you think, **_What would you say if you were John replying to the text?_

**Morgana-le-Fai**** and ****TheArmada1**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

**As promised here is chapter three! We hope you enjoy this one, it is longer than the previous two and most chapters will be around this length from now on, with a few exceptions. Before we start thanks go to the reviewers. (**_**nedermg, Saavikam69, beemoh, and a guest)  
**_**Your support is brilliant as is the support from everyone following this story. **

So without further ado, here is where we left off:

* * *

**Oh, good. Well what did you think? SH**

* * *

John paused, what did he think? He wasn't sure himself but Sherlock deserved honesty in return for his honesty so John lifted his phone and typed it out in words as best he could.

**Well. To say I class myself as a straight man, I must say I reciprocated quite a few of the feelings you stated, and I'm beginning to question it, Sherlock. -JW **

He replied as he shook his head. Today had been quite a strange day, and now it had got even more peculiar. God, how had he not realized these... these feelings until that letter?

.

Sherlock lifted the phone the second the screen flashed again and read the new text with widening eyes, John... Might feel the same? The probability had been marginal at best but now Sherlock felt his heartbeat quicken as he replied as evenly as he could with hands shaking from excitement, trepidation and shock.

**So I might have a chance? Are you sure? Because I've felt like this for a long time. I'd hate for this to be just a fleeting fancy of yours John. SH**

.

John thought carefully before he was to reply. He knew it would be unfair to tell Sherlock he felt exactly the same, as he wasn't sure. Feelings were definitely there, but was it really love? Well, he'd never considered it really.

**I'm not going to say that I am 100% head over heels for you Sherlock. But I have feelings; you've made them apparent recently. And perhaps it is as strong a love as you have expressed, I'm not sure. I'd like... something though. -JW**

.

Sherlock couldn't help his grin, knowing Mycroft probably had plenty of cameras focused on him he downed the last of his free brandy (being a Holmes had some advantages, even if he and his brother were not the best of friends). He stood from his seat, straightened up his suit and left the building to get into the black car that pulled up moments later to take him home.

**Well I think you know from my letter what I'd like to happen. What does happen however is entirely up to you John because I am rather inexperienced in these situations. SH**

.

**As am I to some extent, Sherlock. I've had best friends before, and I've had girlfriends before, but I haven't had these kinds of feelings. Are you coming home now? –JW**

John replied, the same smile the letter had gave him still on his face. He exhaled, shaking his head slightly as he chuckled, walking through to the kitchen to pour himself a cuppa.

.

Sherlock smiled to himself, as the car got closer to Baker Street; he wasn't sure what would happen when he got there but at least John wasn't running away and leaving him.

**Yes I am, case solved. SH**

.

**Good. -JW**

He replied simply before pocketing his phone. John could hear a car pulling up outside, but paced over to the window just to confirm that it was, in fact, Sherlock. What was he going to do? Nerves shook through his entire being, and he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling right now. He would have to wait for the world's only consulting detective to walk up those seventeen steps and into their flat to find out.

* * *

_**And so will you. The next chapter will be published sometime late next week. My uni starts back but TheArmada1 and I are working diligently to provide the next chapter on time. As always if you liked it, loved it, have con-crit for us, do leave us a review.**_

_**Free cookies again for reviewers. :D**_

_******In the meantime why not check out our other stories.**_

_**We love all your feedback so follow please and if you have time, leave us a comment about what you think. Thanks!**_

_**Till next time.**_

**Morgana-le-Fai**** and ****TheArmada1**


	4. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

**A/N: Okay this may be a bit late for some of you but it is Sunday where I live so it is on time technically. ^^ Anyway thanks to all our followers and reviewers (There are more of you than before so we won't be doing individual thanks here unless it is major...) BUT your dedication is much loved and we value your feedback. And we give cookies.**

**Now on with the STORY! ^.^**

* * *

Sherlock nodded to the tinted partition window before getting out of the car. He had seen John at the window from the safety of the cab and grinned to himself as he walked up to the front door to unlock it. Then he started up the seventeen steps as calmly as possible.

John meanwhile walked over to the entrance of their flat, unlocking the door at the top of the stairway as he heard Sherlock beginning to walk up the stairs. As the footsteps got louder, he wrapped his hand around the handle and very slowly, turned it, opening the door gingerly, beginning to reveal the tall figure he had seen so many times before, but not quite in this way.

Sherlock looked up when he heard their living room door opening and John standing there. He felt a thread of warmth spread through him at the sight of the man and instead of pushing it away, he let it stay and smiled warmly up to his flatmate, slightly nervous, though about what he wasn't sure. He got up the stairs and stood facing the army doctor who had changed his life so much over the last few years.

John looked up at Sherlock, smiling as his own blue eyes met Sherlock's grey ones.

"Welcome home." He spoke, barely above a whisper, as he opened the door fully and welcomed him in, not quite being able to take his eyes off of him. He couldn't quite remember a time without Sherlock. Since the consulting detective barged his way into his life, his eyes had held that extra sparkle and his smile had become just that bit brighter.

Sherlock accepted the invitation into their home.

"How was work?" he asked, turning to face John again as he removed his coat, gloves and scarf. Once he was just in his shirt and trousers, he flopped onto his chair. John chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, no Sherlock. We're not going to talk about work right now." He informed the consulting detective.

Sherlock's arm had went out instinctively for his nicotine patches but he paused his motion of opening one and set them down, choosing to look at John instead with his indulgent smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think we have more urgent things to discuss." John told him, grinning as he followed him through to the room and dropped down in his own chair. "Wouldn't you agree? Unless you really are interested in what happened at work today, which I do quite doubt."

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow at John's insistence and sighed.

"You are correct in the assumption that my interest in your five patients today is anything more than a conversation starter. Particularly because I know you have given good news to one woman, pregnancy, oh and its _twins_, how _dire_, but bad news to two men, one was cancer, the other, hmmm, Alzheimer's I think and oh the other patients just had boring colds and flu." He paused then blushed, "yes I think our time would be better spent talking about other things."

John nodded, he was pretty much right as always.

"Yep. That's pretty much correct. It was dementia though, not Alzheimer's unfortunately." He was surprised to witness Sherlock... blushing. This was something John had definitely not seen before. "I must agree. And unless you received some emergency news in the last 25 minutes, I think that the letter you quite kindly left me would be a good start. Did you..." he took a breath praying he wasn't wrong about the man's intentions. "Is this an experiment, Sherlock?"

* * *

**A/N2: SO... Do you think this is an experiment? Is Sherlock acting? Is it for a case? Send us your thoughts and views by Reviewing in the box below! We love hearing from you all. Thanks also to those who have been reviewing, your feedback as always is taken on board. **

**Till next week.**

**Morgana and Grace  
AKA: Morgana-le-Fai and TheArmada1**


End file.
